Twice
Twice (real name Jin Bubaigawara) is a minor antagonist from My Hero Academia. Background When Jin was in Middle school, both his parents were killed getting caught up in the middle of a villain crime crossfire, leaving him an orphan as he had no other blood relatives to take him in. He was able to find employment as the owner was kind enough to give him food and shelter. Jin eventually got caught up in an accident was he accidentally hit someone with his motor-bike. Luckily, the victim survived with only a broken arm. Jin was then brought in to the police, where he explained that the victim jumped in front of his bike and he was abiding the law and following the speed limit. Understanding this, the police officer let him go and only told him that he would most likely have a criminal record due to this incident but assured him that it is never too late to start over. Unfortunately, Jin was fired from his work and kicked out of his residence by his boss, who had received an angry complaint from one of their regular customers that the victim of the motorcycle accident was a staff member of his and stated that he will never return to their business. This enraged his boss and caused him to vent his anger at Jin by firing and kicking him out, leaving Jin homeless and in despair to wander around the city. Eventually, his loneliness and depression became so severe that Jin used his own Quirk on himself. He did this to comfort himself and create someone he could trust. At first, creating a single copy of himself to talk to and eventually making more to be his friends, but eventually, he began using his Quirk to perform numerous armed robberies and thefts at first in order to survive and meet ends,but seeing the potential in his Quirks ability to create unlimited man-power he began to do these crimes to further expand his own assets and power and eventually began using his immense numbers to his commit various high class crimes, Jin was eventually skyrocketed into becoming one of Japan's most wanted criminals. However Jin due to his quirk began abused to his powers by letting his copies do all of the difficult/hard work for him. This eventually backfired as all of his copies were all perfect duplicates of himself, as such they also shared his lazy attitude and did not desire to do any of the hard work either. Jin's clones revolted and nearly killed Jin, by cutting him across the forehead and strapped him to a chair. They argued about who was the true Jin and fought for nine days until all the clones massacred one another and only one Jin was left. Since the incident, Jin has struggled to come to terms on whether or not he is a clone. Sometime after the incident he met Giran who then told him that surprisingly there where a lot of people similar to himself in the world and recommended that he join a group of comrades similar to himself, Giran then promised to introduce him to one such group. Stats Attack Potency: ' 'Building Level (Superior to other fodder League of Villain members, who can split large ships.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Himiko Toga, given that they are frequently portrayed to be equal. Toga can keep up with Izuku Midoriya, who can dodge nitroglycerin explosions.) Durability: Building Level (Survived attacks from clones of himself.) Hax: Duplication. Intelligence: Average (Lacks any notable showings, frequently acts like a goofball.) Stamina: High (Got back up after getting his arm broken by a copy of himself.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Double:' Twice's Quirk. It allows him to duplicate anything he has measured. The clones reflect the subject's state at the moment of their measuring. The only difference between the clones and the original subject is the stamina, as the clones can be eliminated with as little as any damage that could break a bone. For anyone but himself, he has a limit of two clones simultaneously. However, when duplicating himself, he can do so much more quickly, and without a limit. **'Infinite Doubles: Sad Man's Parade:' After overcoming his schizophrenia, Twice regained the ability to copy himself and used it to create an immeasurable massive army of himself. Since he knows himself best, his clones are pretty much perfect. Equipment *'Measuring Tape:' A bundle of measuring tape that Twice uses in to take the measurements of those he wishes to copy. Alternatively, he can use it as a bladed weapon that's strong enough to slice through solid surfaces. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Cut through a man's neck with his tape. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Took a beating from copies of himself. Skill/Intelligence *Overcame his schizophrenia induced by the fear of being a copy. Weaknesses *His clones can turn against him. *Cannot clone things or people he has never seen or measured. Sources My Hero Academia Wiki Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Shueisha Category:Building Level Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Duplication Users